


When Angels Fall

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: "I have a tutor."Sniper looked up at his companion. Sawada Tsunayoshi was, by all appearances, someone he had never expected to last long here. But the teenager had proven to be quick on his feet, full of grim determination despite his gentle heart and soft smiles."Is that so?" Sniper said, out of mild curiosity."Yes."





	When Angels Fall

Sniper methodically cleaned his rifle, carefully examining each piece. It was cathartic, ensuring that the weapon that protected him was well cared for.

"I have a tutor."

Sniper looked up at his companion. Sawada Tsunayoshi was, by all appearances, someone he had never expected to last long here. But the teenager had proven to be quick on his feet, full of grim determination despite his gentle heart and soft smiles. Honestly, he was a basket of surprises, remembering how his Mask Program revealed that Tsunayoshi was a person who became closer to God.

"Is that so?" Sniper said, out of mild curiosity. Tsunayoshi hadn't offered much beyond the basics of his life. In some ways, he was grateful for it. Despite the cracks in his mask, he couldn't remember anything about the other world beyond a few glimpses.

"Yes." Tsunayoshi's smile was so full of love, that Sniper felt his heart squeeze tight.

"It's not surprising your grades needed help," Sniper said unkindly.

Tsunayoshi just laughed. "I'm a terrible student," he admitted. "But getting good grades weren't the only thing he taught me. He taught me how to fight, how to stand up for myself. Truthfully, he was crazy, waking me up with hammers, throwing around illegal bombs, dressing up in the strangest outfits, and doing everything he could to turn my life upside down."

"Sounds like a demon," Sniper said dryly.

Tsunayoshi grinned. "The absolute worst," he agreed. "But I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. I'm a better person because of him."

"If you survive this world, you will see him again," Sniper said.

Tsunayoshi's expression fell before that fiery determination that Sniper was used to seeing lit up. "True. I know I will see him again," he said. He reached out to lightly touch Sniper's curly sideburns, his expression turning tender.

"Just like I know that one day you will remember who you use to be, Sniper."

**Author's Note:**

> Is Seito over the fact that Sniper and Reborn look alike? No, no I am not.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
